Randy and Krista
by Kinley Orton-Reigns
Summary: One Night Stand PPV Krista wants to spend time with Randy before his match...how will they spend it?


One Night Stand PPV

Krista and Randy had just pulled into the arena and Randy got out and went around to help her out of their rental and together they walk hand in hand into the arena. Randy had a match tonight defending his WWE title and he wasn't looking forward to The Last Man Standing Match against Triple H.

"Kris hon do you want to head to the locker room or up to the box?" Randy asked her while he pulled her close

"Well is your match last or what or do you know?" Krista asked Randy while she wrapped her arms around his waist

"I think its towards the end hon or the middle hon I am not real sure you okay?" Randy asked me before pressing a kiss to my forehead

"Not really I am just kinda feeling sick to my stomach but I will be okay" I told Randy while smiling up at him

The night went on and it was about an hour and a half before Randy's match and we walked up to the box he had gotten for us and I just pulled him to me and kissed him and started to skim his waist and played with his button on his jeans and started to unbutton them when I heard Randy moan.

"Baby what are you doing? I have a match hon I need to get warmed up for it baby" Randy groaned

"Okay then let's get you warmed up for that match of yours baby now strip" I told him and smiled at him while I locked the door the box then stripped my shirt off and threw it at him, then my tank, my bra and was standing before my hubby and smiling "Come on baby we need to have some fun before your match"

"I may totally regret this but come here honey" Randy told me while pulling me into his arms and kissing my collarbone.

"And why may you totally regret this baby?" I asked him

"Lets see my wife who I love, wants me to stretch and get ready for my match here and basically have sex with me and wear me down before my match and I not right?" Randy asked while smirking at me

"Well part of its right but not all of it honey I love you too if Vince gets mad send him to me I will deal with him" I told Randy and with that it wasn't long I was laying down on the couch and Randy was climbing on top of me and spreading my legs with his knee and slipped his fingers into me and slowly started to play with me and then captured my lips with his in a very passionate kiss. Then slipped himself into the wetness of my body and we were slowly melting and blending our bodies as we were kissing, caressing, nibbling at each other. We both climaxed and exploded in our releases at the same time I was spent in Randy's arms both of our hearts were beating fast we were spent…

"I love you honey but as much as I just enjoyed us becoming one I need to go and get ready baby you going to stay up here honey?" Randy asked me as he pulled out slowly knowing that would drive me nuts then kissed me softly on the lips.

"I'll stay up here honey the girls should be up here soon, and yes I did enjoy becoming one with you…wow I love you baby and good luck tonight" I told Randy after our kiss broke and I watched as Randy pulled on his clothes and then pulled me to him for another passionate kiss "I will see you in the locker room after your match baby I love you"

"Sounds good baby see ya there" Randy said then threw my bra and tank then my shirt so I could finish dressing before the girls showed up.

It wasn't long before I heard "Voices" come through the speakers and stood up to watch with my sister who came with Ted Amybr was also my best friend. And we were watching the match since it is a Last Man Standing it would go till one of them couldn't stand anymore I wasn't looking forward to this match Randy and Trips were pretty well into the match and Randy was hit on his left shoulder good and then thrown out of the ring I closed my eyes I didn't want to see then Kinley said that Randy wasn't moving and that we needed to get downstairs quickly to be there for Randy.

By the time we made it down to his locker room he was on the way back and walking at that holding his left arm in place I could tell that it hurt. The medics looked it over and said that he needed to get to the local ER now and have it looked at, the medic his left arm in a sling and we headed out and I asked that Ted and Kinley ride with us and we headed out. The night was long at the ER even though we were seen right away Randy was checked over and had X-Rays done and sure enough he had broken his collarbone and was out of action for the next four months. We finally headed back to the hotel and I got him changed and Randy told me that he still wanted to hold me I started to protest and he silence me with a kiss to the lips saying that he could hold me on his right side.


End file.
